


Dear Diary: What the flying hell is going on?!

by HamilWhoTangled



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWhoTangled/pseuds/HamilWhoTangled
Summary: The last thing Veronica Sawyer expected after watching her psychotic ex- boyfriend blow up was to wake up in a random bedroom with an alternate version of herself as company. So of course, that's exactly what happened.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Martha Dunnstock & Betty Finn & Veronica Sawyer, Martha Dunnstock & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1- And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> POVs will change from chapter to chapter, just as a heads up. Also I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic, so it might get confusing. Anyways, enjoy this thing, I guess.

The first thing Veronica noted to herself when she woke up was that this was definitely _not_ her room. The second thing she noted to herself was that she wasn’t even in her room before _whatever the fuck just happened_ anyway. Before she’d woken up in this weird, unfamiliar room, she was standing on the steps of Westerberg High, which had just narrowly escaped being blown up by her psychotic boyfriend, watching said psychotic boyfriend blow up through the smoke of the cigarette she’d lit. Now she was here, without a cigarette or any clue as to who had kidnapped her. The room seemed relatively normal (blue walls, slightly darker shade of blue on the floor and ceiling and a weirdly comfortable bed that she’d woken up on top of) aside from the weird cylinder-type thing on the bedside desk. Oh, and the other unconscious person on the floor opposite the bed. Ignoring the blue door at the other side of the room, Veronica’s focus shifted to said unconscious person.

The unconscious person was female, noted Veronica as she moved the girl’s body onto the bed. The girl herself seemed a bit shorter than Veronica, with light (ish) brown hair that was a little shorter than her own. As well as this, the girl was wearing a blue blazer with a white shirt underneath it, plus a skirt similar to what one of the Heathers would wear. She hoped the girl wouldn’t have the same personality as two particular Heathers, one of which was dead and the other whom had stolen said dead girl’s status as the ‘Mythic Bitch’ of high school. McNamara wasn’t bad though. The yellow-clad Heather was actually quite sweet once Veronica got to know her. Veronica shook thoughts of the Heathers (particularly the reminder that she’d accidentally helped kill one of them) out of her head just as the other girl woke up. “…JD…” muttered the girl as she woke up. Wait, **_what_**?


	2. Chapter 2- When you share the same dead psychotic ex-boyfriend, trouble is going to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical!Veronica wakes up (because of course it was Musical!Veronica who Movie!Veronica dragged onto the bed last chapter.) A lot of crying over dead psychotic ex-boyfriends ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Musical!Veronica's POV. I told you POVs would switch between chapters.  
> Did that sound bitchy?

“…JD…” Veronica muttered as she woke up, as JD was the last person she’d seen before waking up _wherever the flying fuck this was_. Then she remembered that the last time she’d seen her psychotic, trenchcoat-wearing ex he was holding a bomb and exploding. She hoped that nobody had heard what she’d said. “ _What did you just say_?” an unfamiliar voice asked. As Veronica’s vision finally caught up with the rest of her senses, she briefly locked eyes with the owner of the voice. A girl about her age but a bit taller than her, with dark (ish) brown hair slightly longer (and much messier) than her own stared back. The girl’s brown eyes conveyed suspicion (at her, probably); confusion (then again, Veronica herself was confused); surprise (well, she did just ask ‘ _What did you just say?’_ in a tone that meant she clearly recognised JD’s name -wait, she knew JD?!); and- sadness? Guilt? Veronica couldn’t decide. Veronica realised that the girl was probably waiting for an answer to the question, so she decided to do what her instincts told her to do: think of a lie. “Nothing,” Veronica lied quickly. “Are you sure? Cause I sure as hell heard you mutter the name of my psychotic ex-boyfriend,” the older teen responded, seemingly before she had time to think as she quickly stopped and her features almost mirrored Veronica’s own when she accidentally let slip that she’d killed Kurt, Ram and Heather Chandler. She was lucky that Duke had thought she was joking, otherwise who knew what would’ve happened. Wait a minute. Did the girl in front of her just refer to JD as _her_ psychotic ex-boyfriend?! “Actually, I was referring to my own, who’s also _dead_ ,” Veronica blurted out before she could think of a better response. “How _funny_. **_Mine too_**!” the other girl said, voice cracking. The girl took several deep breaths whilst Veronica processed what the hell had just happened.

“Wait a fucking second. You can’t possibly be thinking of _JD_ JD,” Veronica said, on the verge of freaking out but trying to somehow control herself. “Why not?! Your description sure as hell sounds accurate enough!” the taller teen half-shouted, clearly nowhere near as calm as Veronica thought she was. And Veronica didn’t even think the girl was remotely calm in the first place. “Because I literally _just_ watched him blow up!” Veronica was on breaking point by now, tears forming in her eyes as she admitted that out loud. “Is this a fucking _joke_?!” the other teen said in a tone similar to Veronica’s own thought process leading to that conclusion. “I wish it was!” Veronica finally broke down, tears streaming down her face as she practically fell back onto the bed (when had she stood up?), barely catching the other teen’s whisper of ‘Oh, my God.’

Ten minutes passed, during which the other teen had seemingly calmed down enough to silently calm Veronica herself down, then sat in awkward silence for two minutes, searching for words to say. “Hey,” the girl finally said, breaking the silence. “Hey.” Veronica responded. “I’m sorry about earlier,” the taller teen said, referring to the incident that had happened barely ten minutes before. “It’s fine, I could tell you were hurting too. And I guess this isn’t the kind of thing that happens every day,” Veronica said truthfully. She’d seen the pain amongst the other emotions in the other teen’s eyes in the brief moment she’d seen them. Speaking of whom… “You know, I never caught your name,” Veronica said. ‘ _I didn’t throw it’_ went through both girls’ minds but was swatted away almost immediately. “I’m Veronica. Veronica Sawyer,” the other girl said, and Veronica’s eyes went wide. “No way,” she said, partly amazed, partly weirded out by the similarities between the two teens. “Don’t tell me that’s your name too,” the other Veronica said, probably noticing Veronica’s facial expression. “Well, if I didn’t that would be a lie,” came Veronica’s response. The two looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3- Nicknames, exploring and a red door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie!Veronica, and Musical!Veronica (now dubbed 'Ronnie') discuss nicknames then go exploring. They find a red door (courtesy of Veronica accidentally tripping on a luminous green rug) and encounter two familiar faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is from Movie!Veronica's POV, in case you're wondering. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Veronica broke the silence once again after thirty seconds. “Well, I guess if we’re both called Veronica we’re gonna need nicknames,” she said. “Yeah, you’re right,” ‘Blue Veronica’ (as she’d silently nicknamed the shorter teen due to shortage of other nicknames) simply said. “You know, a classmate of mine sometimes calls me Ronnie,” the aforementioned shorter teen added to her previous sentence. Wow, yet _another_ similarity. “Seriously?! One of my classmates sometimes calls me Ronnie too!” Veronica half-exclaimed. “Don’t tell me her name’s Heather,” Other Veronica said, almost to herself. “Well, if I didn’t I’d be lying,” Veronica answered, quoting the blue-clad teen next to her. “Talk about similarities,” Shorter Veronica (okay, _that_ nickname just sucked) voiced Veronica’s thoughts. “Well, I guess I’ll call you Ronnie for now,” Veronica said to the teen who shared her name just to change the subject. “Yeah, guess so,” came the newly dubbed ‘Ronnie’’s response.

“I guess if we’re going to figure out what the flying fuck is going on we should probably explore this place,” Veronica suggested. By the look of agreement on Ronnie’s face, it was clear that she’d just been thinking that. “Let’s try the door then,” Ronnie unnecessarily said, gesturing to the blue door that neither of them had been through yet. With that, Veronica found herself standing close to the door, Ronnie by her side, hand on the (slightly) cold, metallic doorknob that was unpainted for some reason. The door opened with surprisingly little difficulty, although the loud creaking sound made both of them jump and make an ‘Aah!’ sound. And with that, they entered the dark hallway behind said door…

The walls of the hallway were painted a vibrant purple for some reason, and the floor was a similar colour. On the floor was a bright, luminescent green rug that Veronica had only discovered by tripping on it and accidentally hitting the light switch as she crashed into the wall. “Jesus Christ. Are you okay?” Ronnie asked, running over to her. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Veronica responded, which was true. The lights did jack shit except make the hallway brighter and also make the Veronicas aware of another door twelve feet away from where Veronica had tripped. Said door was red, with the same type of handle as the room the two teens were in previously. And, of course, the handle wasn’t painted. Again. “Did whoever decorated this place run out of paint while painting the doors or something?” Ronnie deadpanned once she followed Veronica’s gaze to the door. “Beats me,” Veronica herself replied. As the two girls got closer to the door, they heard voices coming from the door (apparently twelve feet wasn’t close enough to hear voices in this place. Who knew?), clearly in some sort of argument. And Veronica recognised one of the voices _far_ too well. Especially considering that the voice’s owner was meant to be _dead_. “-can’t be fucking **_serious_** right now!” Heather Chandler’s voice screeched, clearly filled with anger/extreme annoyance at the other person, “I know for a fucking _fact_ that _I_ am the only Queen Bee there is in Westerberg, and certainly that there are only three Heathers in the school, neither of which look like you or have the same last name as me! So send me home, bitch, or I’ll break your fucking neck!” Chandler seemingly finished her rant at the other person. “I would if I fucking could, fake. And **_trust_** me, I would break your neck before you even had the chance to get your hands on me,” the other voice shot back, voice full of ice that shot daggers at the Demon Queen. “Oh, fucking hell,” Veronica and Ronnie muttered at the same time, unknowingly announcing their presence by accident. “Wait a fucking minute. Did you kidnap _more_ people to torture me with?!” Veronica heard Chandler practically scream at Mystery Teen. “You think I’m torturing you?! Please, you **_are_** the motherfucking torture,” the mystery girl shot back. Then Veronica heard a noise mirroring that of a pterodactyl coming from the room, prompting Ronnie to kick down the door so that she could attempt to bring peace. Which would’ve been a good idea if it wasn’t Heather Motherfucking Chandler, the (dead) Mythic Bitch of high school, that was absolutely pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Movie!Chandler does NOT get on well with Musical!Chandler. At All. In capitals.


	4. Chapter 4- This is why you don't let bitches mingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie!Chandler's thoughts on Musical!Chandler. Warning: it's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this one's slightly shorter, I just felt like I had to end it there.Oh, well, enjoy this chapter anyway!

Heather Chandler was absolutely _pissed_. How dare this... _imposter_ in front of her even try to claim that _she_ was the fake when the bitch had clearly been the one to kidnap her and throw her into this room? Not to mention the fact that she was wearing a fucking nightgown. (She herself was in a nightgown too, but that was beside the point right now. At least she had good fashion sense, unlike the fake.) The Queen Bee had just finished telling Sore Loser just **_exactly_** what she thought of her, and what was her response? “Oh, honey. You have _no idea_ who you’re dealing with!”

Please, it was most certainly the other way around. “Actually, Little Miss _Perfect,_ **you** have no idea who **you’re** dealing with,” Heather shot back in her most ‘Mythic Bitch’ voice possible. “Bitch, try me. I’m the Mythic Bitch of high school,” Imposter said in a mocking tone, which enraged the (slightly) taller girl.

How dare that imposter use her own quote against her?! And yes, she’d said that exact sentence when Imposter Freak had insulted her the first time. “You can’t be fucking **_serious_** right now!” Heather practically screeched at Loser Bitch, “I know for a fucking _fact_ that _I_ am the only Queen Bee there is in Westerberg, and certainly that there are only three Heathers in the school, none of which look like you or share the same last name as me! So send me home, bitch, or I’ll break your fucking neck!” she finished, feeling only anger and hatred at the shorter ‘teen’ in that moment.

“I would if I fucking could, fake. And **_trust_** me, I would break your neck before you even had the chance to get your hands on me,” the bitch had the audacity to say. Then she heard two muffled voices from behind a red door that she hadn’t noticed before through her anger. This, of course, made her even _more_ angry. “Wait a fucking minute. Did you kidnap _more_ people to fucking torture me with?!” Heather full-on screamed at Bitchface.

“You think I’m torturing you?! Please, you are the motherfucking torture,” Imposter shot back. That was the final straw. Heather had to let Fucking Megabitch know who was boss before she lost her mind. She grabbed the bitch by the chest part of that ridiculous nightgown, ignoring the pterodactyl screech that emitted from the imposter’s vocal chords.

Before she could begin to talk some sense into the motherfucker (which she knew would be a _massive_ challenge), she was interrupted by the door being kicked down by a very familiar face. In fact, it was the face of her other least favourite person in the world. That fucking Sawyer girl, her _murderer_.


	5. Chapter 5- A talk (or two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical! Chandler's point of view. The Veronicas and the Chandlers meet and have a much-needed conversation or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy updating my other fics. Oh, well,m enjoy this chapter I guess.

Heather Chandler was **_FURIOUS_**. How dare this imposter kidnap her, throw her onto the floor of an unfamiliar room, then pretend to wake up and claim that _she_ was the fake and the kidnapper? And then she had the fucking audacity to _grab her by the seam of her nightdress,_ almost murdering her a second time?! And THEN **Veronica Motherfucking Sawyer** , who had killed her the _first_ time, kicked down the door of said room, joined by _another_ loser who looked just as ugly and pathetic!

“Are we interrupting something?” Tall Loser said, clearly trying to sound less commiserably afraid of her than the bitch was. Heather let out another screech as Imposter Bitch fucking _threw_ her across the room, making her hit her head on the door.

“VERONICA FUCKING SAWYER!” the motherfucker began, making Heather want to punch her but she couldn’t because her head hurt like hell. Goddamit, this was worse than the hangover she was still trying to shake off. Instead, she watched Tall Loser and Sawyer both shrink back at This-Girl-Has-A-Death-Wish’s glare.

Whilst Bitch Imposter screamed at Tall-Loser (who was also called Veronica, because of fucking course she was), her murderer slowly backed away from the conversation, and somehow had the ‘guts’ to approach her. And that was when Heather decided to take the opportunity to have a conversation with her own Veronica. She grabbed Sawyer by the collar of her shirt and dragged her out of the door and into the hallway.

“ ** _Veronica!_** ” Heather began, not wanting to use the same sentence started as Bitchface in the other room. “How could you and Jesse James put _drain cleaner_ in my hangover cure?! You fucking killed me! And now we’re wherever the flying fuck this is, with no way out because that creature in the other room refuses to admit that she kidnapped me! What have you got to say to that? Or are you too pathetic to answer?” she finished her rant at the girl, who had shrunk back at ‘Veronica!’ and was now practically on the verge of crying. How fucking pathetic.

“Heather…” Veronica started, voice wavering as she tried to find a feeble excuse for her actions. Before Heather could come up with a retort, the girl continued. “You’re probably not going to listen, but hear me out. Yes, I… killed you. But I wasn’t planning to. I actually never thought about killing you, I was only going to put something non-lethal in that cup. But JD… JD was psychotic, although I didn’t know this at the time. He was the one who thought of the drain cleaner, and I protested against it, but let him pour it into a glass as what I thought was a joke. But then he put it in a mug identical to the one I put the safe ‘cure’ in, and kissed me as a distraction which made me pick up the wrong cup. And he didn’t even correct me as I gave it to you. And now you’re dead. I’m so sorry, Heather,” she finished, and Heather just stared.

Heather had listened. She’d heard every word. She hadn’t even realised that Veronica didn’t know what was actually in the cup. And now she was trying to process everything that had been revealed to her, and was nowhere near as angry at Veronica as she had been before. Especially now since Veronica was actually crying. You see, Heather may have been the Mythic Bitch of high school, but she wasn’t heartless. And sure, she was still a little mad, but she was more angry at Jesse James and the imposter than the crying teen in front of her.

“Veronica, I’m not going to say that it’s okay. Because we both know that it isn’t. But now that I’ve heard your side of the story, I’ve realised that I shouldn’t have blamed you quite as much as I did. I’m not going to apologise for lashing out at you, because I needed that, but I want you to know that I won’t hurt you like I was planning to. And I guess at the end of it all, I’m somehow here, and we’re in this together, whether we like it or not,” Heather said, a little uncharacteristically. But all of what she’d said was true, so she didn’t mind when Veronica calmed down.

She did mind, however, when the fucking imposter cleared her throat from what was left of the door frame. “Are you done being sappy? Because I was done twenty minutes ago,” the bitch said. “Oh, Jesus,” Veronica and Tall Loser said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. In case I haven't made it clear, this chapter is from Musical!Chandler's point of view. That's all I have to say, so I'll try and update this soon.  
> Did that make sense?


End file.
